


Say Hello To The Angels

by havokwritesstuff



Series: My Yandere Peter AU [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: A little thing about the blow job mentioned in the final chapter of LHTLY
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: My Yandere Peter AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602322
Kudos: 27





	Say Hello To The Angels

“Are you sure?” The question came out of Peter’s mouth in a soft sigh, because you were busy sucking on the skin over his collarbone, intending to leave yet another hickey that you could appreciate before it vanished. There was a quiet pop as you pulled your lips away and looked up at him with a fond smile.

“I’m sure, Peter. I promise.” You came back up to be face to face with him again and pressed a kiss to his lips. The two of you had been getting warmed up for a good while, both stripped down to underwear, so Peter was ready to go. In spite of all the nervousness, the nagging feeling that you might not be any good at it, you were ready too. Copious amounts of googling helped with that, since Peter had recently let you start accessing the internet with some restrictions, which you didn’t mind all that much.

You lowered yourself again, stopping at his chest to cover the skin with kisses before moving on to his stomach. One of Peter’s hands went to the back of your head, and the other was splayed out over your spine, right between your shoulder blades, while your own hands rested on his hips, toying with the elastic of his boxers. Far too slowly for Peter, you finally reached his waistband and ran your lips over the skin there, making him whine quietly. “Please…” Suddenly, your body was extremely hot, the feeling radiating from between your thighs, but you ignored it. Right then, the focus was on Peter.

Yes, he absolutely loved the way you were kissing every bit of him that you passed on your way down and making him feel so adored, but he also needed _some_ kind of relief. Not wanting to deny him, you sat up and tugged at his boxers, prompting him to lift his hips and assist you with getting them off. Once they were removed, you threw them over your shoulder to join the other discarded clothes that littered the floor. You stayed where you were, gazing into his eager eyes with your lip between your teeth, in both anxiety and excitement, but leaning more towards the former.

Peter noticed and took your hand, linking your fingers together. “You don’t have to do this.”

Looking at your joined hands, you calmed down a bit, a smile appearing on your lips. “I want to, it’s just….I did a lot of research to prepare for this, but what if it doesn’t feel good for you?”

“(Y/N), everything you do to me feels _amazing_.” His dark eyes were tender, honest, and they sparkled when a blush reached your face at his compliment.

“Alright…, but let me know when you really like something. I just want to hear it from you, okay?” Once he nodded, you moved to hold yourself up with your elbow, right between his legs, and ran your free hand up and down his thigh. “I, uh…I’m not sure I’ll be able to fit all of it.”

“Th-that’s fine.” Peter propped himself up on his forearms so he could watch you a bit easier, loving how you looked him over, deciding what you were going to do. Since your first time, he’d been working more on lasting longer, and he was improving, but that was with his hand, not your perfect mouth. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened before, so he shared your anxious feelings.

Licking your lips, you wrapped your free hand around his base, and he inhaled sharply. You swiped your tongue over the head tentatively, collecting his precum, which made Peter jolt as he let out a groan. Gaining some confidence, you swirled your tongue around it, then pulled the tip into your mouth a bit to suck on it lightly.

“O-oh…” Peter’s breathing sped up as he enjoyed the sight and feeling of your lips around him. With that reaction, you took about two thirds of him into your mouth before you couldn’t handle it, and hollowed your cheeks. You bobbed your head as you rubbed the rest with your fingers, quickly finding a rhythm. He moved his weight to one arm to bring a hand up and grab hold of your hair, but not hard enough to hurt you. “Feels so good. So….”

A moan left your throat from both the sound of his enjoyment and his grip on your hair, and the vibration from it made him whimper. You pulled him from your mouth and placed a loving kiss to the tip, warming his heart. It took him by surprise when you suddenly started licking again, this time letting your tongue trail down his shaft and following the vein on the under side. He groaned, resisting the urge to lean his head back, because you looked amazing, and you thought the same about him as you held his gaze through your lashes. You took him in again, working his whole length with your hand while sucking on his head, swiping your tongue over the slit as you did.

“Ang-unh-angel, keep doing that, please…..Feels best-” You did exactly as he said, and moved your tongue in a circle, making him tug on your hair. “’m close,” he practically slurred. “Lil’ harder….” You increased the suction, but kept your tongue movement the same, and Peter’s brow furrowed, his breathing becoming more and more erratic. “(Y/N), ’m gonna-”

Peter could feel his heartbeat roaring in his ears as he neared his end, and with one final lick, he fell over the edge. It came in waves, washing over his burning skin as his entire body shook. Your eyes didn’t leave his as his jaw went slack and he cried out your name. His cum filled your mouth in time with the pulsing of his length in your hand.

You weren’t sure what you expected when it came to the taste, but it wasn’t bad, mostly because of what and who it came from and what he meant to you. Though you swallowed what you could, some leaked out and slowly ran down the length of him. Peter petted your hair softly as you kept going to help him through it completely. Soon, his moans and groans turned to heavy breathing, and you removed your mouth from him, but it wasn’t quite over yet. You very gently, knowing he was sensitive, lapped at the cum that had fallen, cleaning him up.

“Wow….” Peter beamed down at you blissfully, his face beet red and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He sat up and pulled you up to his chest with trembling arms to kiss you like his life depended on it. You straddled his waist and held him tight, but eventually, he broke the kiss and went to pepper little ones over your shoulder. “Thank you,” he mumbled, and you could feel him smiling against your skin.

“My pleasure, baby.” You kissed the side of his head since it was the easiest to reach.

“Speaking of that…” Peter lifted his head from your shoulder and moved his hand to the waistband of your underwear, slipping it under the fabric and teasing you with his fingers. “It’s your turn.”


End file.
